The objectives of this project are to elucidate biochemical mechanisms controlling the synthesis, storage, release, action and termination of action of norepinephrine in the adrenergic neurones and how to assess these in the intact animal. This year attention has focused 6-fluoronorepinephrine as a substitute transmitter for norepinephrine and on evaluation of functional aspects of Alpha-adrenoceptor function, particularly relating intrajunctional (Alpha1-) and extrajunctional (Alpha2-) receptors to alterations of responses to sympathetic stimulation or administered norepinephrine after inhibition on transmitter uptake by sympathetic neurones. The role of the sympathetics in the effect of PCP were examined also.